My Advent Calendar of Love
by I.am.who.I.am.987
Summary: Kaoru, has had a hard time feeling the Christmas spirit for a few years now, but her boyfriend Butch has a plan to change the way she feels. By sending her a special gift every day of the month until Christmas day. I don't own PPGZ, just the story plot. Kaoru is 18 years old. Butch is 19 years old. (Copyright! A.M.S Story plot,)
1. December 1st - It began with Lillies

**This Is just a little something I came up with. I am defiantly gonna continue this, but I'm not sure when or how. Please let me know what you think! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kaoru's P.O.V

It was the first of December. This meant that there are only 24 days until Christmas, but, I don't really get very excited about this time of the year. Not anymore. My boyfriend Butch on the other hand... Every year is the same; he gets more excited as each day passes until that one day.

Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Christmas, We've actually had some great times over the holidays in the past. But A few years ago felt as if it lost its magic... as if it was just another day.

I was sat at the kitchen table, sipping a drink of hot chocolate, when I heard a knock at the front door. I sighed, getting up off my seat and walking over to the door.

When I opened it, there was a man, in a delivery mans uniform, standing in front of me with a bouquet of my favorite flowers, lilies.

"Are you Kaoru Matsubara?" He asked.

"Yes. Can I help you?" he looked at me and smiled.

"I've been asked to deliver these flowers to ya, from someone special." He handed me the bouquet, which had a card attached to it, and turned to leave. I closed the front door and walked inside, Reading the small card as I did. It read...

_This is just the first one,_

_Of many special gifts..._

_Hoping to make this Christmas the best,_

_And make your spirit lift..._

_And keep its magic alive for you this year._

_And carry on for many more...my dear._

_Love, Butch x_

He's never done anything like this before. Sure he's bought me flowers before. But to have them personally delivered, with a poem...

What is he up to?

I set the flowers down on the table and sat on the chair again. I wasn't sat down too long, before my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my trouser pocket, looking at the screen. _Butch._

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hey babe, what did you think of the gift?" _

I could hear a smirk in his voice.

"Well, they're beautiful. But, why did you send me them?" I asked,

_"Well I thought since you don't really LOVE Christmas as much as you used to, I would try to boost your spirits." _

"Butch, you know you don't have to do that. It won't work. Plus, you shouldn't waist your money on me."

_"Don't worry about it babe, just think of me as your personal, walking, talking, advent calendar."_

"But Butch-" I tried to protest.

_"Sorry. No buts. I'm doing this whether you like it or not. Besides, by the time Christmas day comes, you'll be glad I did it. I'll see you later okay?"_

"Well... Okay, bye Butch."

_"I love you Kaoru."_

"Love you too." I sighed as I hung up.

Something tells me that it's gonna be a LONG 24 days...

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! Hope you liked this. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**


	2. December 2nd - Musical Gift

**Hope you guys like this! **

* * *

Chapter 2 – December 2nd

I sat in the living room, watching the news; waiting for the weather reports. It had been snowing very heavily through the night and the ground outside was covered in a thick, white, blanket of snow.

I sighed, as I looked over towards the window, the snow was falling quick, almost a blur through the glass. The sky was a grey/white colour, obviously full of clouds ready to release the frozen rain onto the ground.

_'And now we go to Jessica Green with the weather.' _I turned my attention back towards the TV screen, and saw a woman in front of a large CGI map.

'_There's a lot more snowfall to be expected for today, travelling downward from the north and across from the north-east, leaving masses of snow across the land. _

_We are currently at warning level Amber, so people travelling in vehicles should be cautious. _

_The fall is expected to carry on like this through to late night/early Morin, but should, hopefully, calm down around Mid-day tomorrow.' _The camera went back over to the main presenters as she finished.

Great... this means I'm gonna be stuck in the house all day with nothing to do...

I picked up the remote and flicked, aimlessly, through the channels, sometimes seeing bits of old Christmas Movies. Nothing caught my interest, nothing. I sighed, again, as I turned the television off and head upstairs.

What can I do?

I went into my bedroom, and plopped onto the bed, clicking on the radio, next to my bed, as I did, just as a song was finishing.

_'That was one of my favourite Christmas Classics, 'Last Christmas' by Wham!' _A man's voice said through the speakers. _' Now, we don't usually take requests this time of the year, but today we've made an exception for a good pal of mine, trying to raise his girlfriends spirits this Christmas.'_

What?! Does he mean...

_'This next song was goes out to Kaoru Matsubara, and was requested by Butch Jojo.' _ I smiled a little as the music started to play.

**_Let it snow – Dean Martin._**  
**_Oh the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
and since we've no place to go  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_**

It doesn't show signs of stopping  
and I've bought some corn for popping  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

When we finally kiss good night  
how I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm

The fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still goodbying  
But as long as you love me so  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

Well... the song defiantly fit the setting. I thought as I looked out my bedroom window. The station started playing a different song; when I heard my phone, once again, go off in my trouser pocket. _Butch Again._

"Hey, Butch."

_"Did you hear?" He asked strait away._

"Yes, I herd. But, Butch, How did you know I'd be listening?"

_"Kaoru, I've known you for years. I know that when snow comes around, and you can't leave the house, you just sit in your room all day listening to the radio."_

"Okay... I'll give you that... But, how did you know I would listen to that station?" I asked, suspicious.

_"Because whenever you listen to the radio, you just listen to the first station that comes on. So, the last time I was over there, I set it to that station." _I could once again here the smirk in his voice.

I sighed.

"Butch... why are you doing this? You know as well as I do that I've grown out of Christmas. I still like it... but... It isn't the same. There isn't any use trying to help."

_"Like I said before, come Christmas day, you'll be glad I did it." _I smiled. _"I'll talk to you later, okay Babe?"_

"Kay. Bye." I said as I hung up.

2 days down... 22 more to go...

* * *

**I don't own the song. (Or anything but the story plot!)**

**Hope you liked this! Please review!**


	3. December 3rd - The gift of a Memory

**Chapter three! Yay! I'm gonna make a HUGE attempt to finish this before christmas. (But I'm not sure if I can!) I'm gonna be writing LOADS over these next few days!**

* * *

Chapter 3 –December 3rd

Kaoru's POV

I pulled my coat closer against my body, trying to stay warm, as I walked down the snow covered streets. The snowfall had calmed down since yesterday so I was able to leave the house.

Not like I wanted to come out into the cold. But Butch just _insisted that_ I met him at the local café. It's probably just so he can give me another one of his "gifts".

I shivered as a cold breeze swept past me. _Stupid winter! _I thought, at least I'm nearly there. I shivered again as I walked through the entrance of the café, but the cold quickly subsided as the warmth of inside met my skin.

It didn't take long for me to find Butch, he was sitting on a tall, two seated, table at the front of the building. He smiled and waved me over.

"Hey Babe." He said as he stood up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey. So, are you gonna tell me why you forced me to walk all the way down here, when it freezing outside!" I asked as we both sat down.

"Oh, just for a date." He smirked.

"A date?" I asked, dumbfounded. "You made me stumble all the way here... for a date?"

"Well, not just ANY date..."

"Then what's so special about it? Enlighten me." I crossed my arms over my chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Remember our first Christmas together?" He asked, I nodded, "On that Christmas eve, we came here. I ordered a regular espresso and you ordered a Cappuccino, your favorite."

I blinked. "Y-you remembered that?"

"How could I forget?" Just as he said this, a waitress walked over to the table and placed two cups down on the wood. One was an Espresso, the other a Cappuccino. I looked at butch, confused.

"This isn't just a date, it's kind of a... a trip down memory-lane, Re-living a memory from our first Christmas together." He said with a chuckle.

I, once again, raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? A, memory? I don't need to re-live the times we've spent together to remember them Butch, I just have to think about them."

"I know... but, you gotta admit, it is pretty romantic."He leant back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

I sighed in defeat and reached out to grab the hot drink in front of me, taking a sip.

Butch picked up his Espresso and lifted it into the air, like someone would do to clink champagne glasses together.

"Three days, three gifts, and many more to come." I spoke in a loud, clear voice before drinking out of the cup.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to get this finished BEFORE Christmas! I've already started on the next chapter! Please review!**


	4. December 4th - awoken by a 'thump'

**Yes! Another chapter done! **

* * *

Chapter 4 - December 4th

Kaoru's POV

I jolted awake by a large 'thump' from downstairs. I looked around, in the darkness, of my bedroom.

'Thump'

The noise came again, only it sounded louder this time.

I looked over to the clock. 4:45. _what the heck? _

I quickly, but quietly, got out of bed. I scanned the room for something heavy, that I could use as a weapon. _A lamp! _I bent down to a plug socket, un-plugged my bedside lamp and picked it up so the base was facing away from me. _This should work._

'Thump' 'Thump'

I cautiously stepped over to the door, cracking it open, just enough to see outside of the room. Seeing the coast was clear I slowly pushed the door fully open and walked out.

'Thump'

The "thumping" was louder now. Whoever was down there was close by. My grip on the lamp tightened as I descended the steps, my heart rate quickening with each one.

'Thump'

_The living room._

I walked over to the living room door, which was slightly open, and peered inside. I could see a lot of shadowed objects piled up on the floor, with some on the couch. And one dark figure moving around them, picking the objects up and setting them down separately in different spaces.

I reached around the door frame carefully and fumbled around on the wall, searching for the light switch. As soon as I found it, I quickly flicked the lights on and jumped into the room. Holding the lamp up in the air, ready to throw or hit.

But as soon as the light was on, the figure turned to face me, I realized that it was none other than...

"Butch?" I asked, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was trying not to wake you up..." I sighed, "Guess that didn't work out did it?"

I ignored his question and looked around the room, all the dark shapes that had been piled up were all boxes, boxes of Christmas ornaments, the Christmas tree, tinsel, Christmas lights and stockings. Which are all _supposed _to be in the basement.

"Butch, what are you doing with all this?" I asked, gesturing to the boxes.

"You hadn't put your decorations up yet... so I figured I'd give you a hand."

"At five in the morning?!" I shrieked.

"I didn't mean to wake you..." I said, a "puppy dog" look starting to spread across his face.

"So you thought you would just walk in here, bring up six boxes from the basement, decorate the house before I woke up, Then just stroll out of the house without me even knowing a thing?!"

"Yep, that was the plan... but I guess it kind of backfired. Huh?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Backfired? Backfired! You almost gave me a freaking heart attack! I thought someone was robbing me!" I had forgotten about the lamp in my hand until now. I walked over to the coffee table and set it down.

I sighed. "Look Butch, don't you think that this was a little extravagant? Why'd you go through all this trouble?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, good job, you succeeded on that one!" I yelled.

"It was actually gonna be your gift for today. I was hoping that when you got up and saw the house decorated, you would be happy. But I only had time to put up **one **decoration." He said, walking over to me.

I looked around the room once again, but still saw nothing. He smirked at me, pointing upward towards the ceiling. I looked up.

_Mistletoe._

Butch put his hand to my cheek, making me look at him, and then he leaned down to kiss me.

When our lips met, I suddenly didn't care that he had broken into my house and woke me up at quarter to five in the morning and almost gave me a heart attack- actually, I am still a little mad. Scratch that a lot mad! – But right now I mostly cared that he was just here with me.

I smiled at him as we pulled away.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Hmm... I guess I can let you off the hook, just this once." We both laughed.

"Since you "caught" me setting up one of your gifts, I'll give you **two **tomorrow." He stated.

"How about, no." I said, laughing again.

"Alright why don't we just count this as your gift?" He smirked again.

"Wha-" I was cut off as he kissed me again. Wrapping his arms around my waist, as I slowly wrapped mine around his neck.

_So far... I think that this gift is my favorite._

* * *

**Hope you liked this! Please review!**


End file.
